


Confrontations

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Series: Save Him, Please [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Pepper knows something and its gonna change everything you know kiddos, Secrets, Skip is out of jail, may dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: Ned is scared for Peter. So who does he go to see? Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.





	Confrontations

Ned knew Peter better than anyone else. He knew him as many things. The boy who smiled at him toothily after mishearing his nicknames. The boy who spent hours playing Legos with him as his only friend. The boy who spent hours crying into his arms about how disgusting his felt after Skip had touched him. The boy who never left him, even when he became a hero (Ned became his man-in-the-chair). The boy who he knew inside out.

Something was wrong with Peter and he knew it. Aunt May has recently passed away in an attack, but he figured that it wasn’t everything. Something else was happening and it was wrong. Peter had stopped laughing and joking with him, building with their Death Star Lego set (which they’d been saving up for ages for), he even stopped attempting to contact Mr Stark about if he was needed to help the Avengers as Spiderman.

Ned needed to talk to Mr Stark; desperately. That afternoon, he left school, parting with Peter after dropping him home (it wasn’t that close to the tower but Ned felt like it was needed), and walked into the lobby of Stark Tower. Smiling at the receptionist, he asked if he would be able to see “Miss Potts, Mr Stark or Mr Hogan, please?”

The receptionist stared him down for a moment before checking their computer, sighing and then clicking the buzzer. “Virginia Potts to the reception, please, a young man is asking for you.” Ned edged out of their piercing glare and flicked open his battered phone (he was saving up for a new one), scrolling down to Peter’s name and sending him a quick message.

N: hey!  
P: Hi  
N: what are you doing, chem?  
P: Yeah  
N: chem was pretty easy though  
P: Yeah

The conversation continued, Ned asking a question or stating a fact with Peter replying in short, commonly one word, answers. Soon Ned heard the elevator door chime, alerting all in the lobby that there was someone coming out. It was Miss Potts. Ned could hear the click of her heels as she walked over to him. She gestured for him to follow her into one of the adjoining rooms, a slight frown of confusion on her face. 

“I’m here about Peter,” Ned said once the door to the room was closed firmly. Pepper looked confused for a minute before realising who he was.

“I guess that you’re his friend, Ned? He talks about you a lot.” She twisted her mouth to the side, biting her cheek before she continued. “What’s wrong with him then? He hasn’t visited us recently. Oh, no. His Aunt, she died.”

Ned sighed. “Miss Potts-”

“Call me Pepper, honey.”

“Pepper, I don’t know what’s going on with him anymore. He’s stopped smiling, laughing and generally just being himself. I know that his aunt died a week or so ago and that he may be depressed or something because of that but I’ve got a feeling like it’s something else as well.”

Once Ned had finished, Pepper took her phone from her pocket and dialled Tony. She knew that she should’ve said something when she found out who he was, but Peter had made her promise. She waited a moment before Tony picked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Send me a message if you have any prompts for me to write! <3


End file.
